Are We Really Gone?
by mo-xo3
Summary: They come first. That was all Rose was thinking when she wedged herself in between Lissa & a Strigoi. That is what she was thinking when her heart got pierced instead of Lissa's. It was the last thing she thought about when she traded her life for Lissa's. Rose meets Mason and they witness her funeral. Is Rose Hathaway really gone? What will happen after a miracle takes place?
1. Chapter 1

It was a depressing day. The funeral just wrapped up and only the people closest to the deceased stayed to bury it. On the tombstone it read the name; _Guardian Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway._ What had become of our heroine's death? She lost the fight in battle. She threw herself in between Lissa and a Strigoi who was trying to drive a stolen stake into Lissa's heart. Rose stepped in the way right before the stake pierced Lissa's heart, but unfortunately her heart was pierced instead.

_Flashback_

_Rose just finished killing the Strigoi attacking her and turned to see if Lissa was alright. A Strigoi was running towards her, silver stake in hand, ready to pierce the Queen's heart. Rose ran full speed towards Lissa._

_"No!" Rose screamed as she leaped in the air, throwing herself in between Lissa and the Strigoi. Everyone had killed their Strigoi and turned to face the screaming guardian. They all watched in horror as the stake pierced the young dhampir's heart. Dimitri ran full speed due to rage, and staked the Strigoi and Lissa bent over Rose's body crying, attempting to heal her._

_"Why isn't it working!" Lissa screamed while crying._

_"Liss, she is already gone." Christian said as he walk by her._

_"No, she can't be dead. She promised she would never leave me again!" She wailed into her husband's chest, drenching his shirt in her tears._

_"She promised." Lissa spoke barely in a whisper._

_The girl that had thrown a book at her teacher calling them a fascist bastard. _

_The girl that survived the deadly Dragomir car crash. _

_The girl that was shadow-kissed to the last Dragomir. _

_The girl that ran away with the Dragomir Princess. _

_The girl that hunted down her love only to kill him. _

_The girl that touched everyone's lives. _

_She was dead. _

_Rose Hathaway died for her charge. _

_Her bondmate. _

_Her bestfriend. _

_Her sister._

_End Flashback_

The guardian mantra was carved onto the tombstone.

_They come first_

In this instance, they did.

Everyone mourned the loss of their daughter/granddaughter, their friend, their best friend, their sister, their lover. For one it was their only family left until around a year ago. Each person carried a single red rose in their hand except for Dimitri and Lissa, who each had one white rose symbolizing she had cared mostly about those two.

**Rose's POV**

I wake up in a tunnel. I see my best friend who was long gone before I got here. Red hair sparking like fire. skin ghostly pale, and his eyes had a sparkle. Mason was just standing there.

"Well let's go Mason, off to the afterlife!" I said charging the light at the end of the tunnel. He grabbed my wrist.

"Not yet, make your decision after you here this."

What did he mean? All of a sudden I see Karolina, Dimitri's sister, with her children.

"Rose we didn't really have the opportunity to express how thankful we are that you were the key to Dimitri being brought back. Thank you for everything." A tear from Karolina landed on my corpse as well as one from the child she was holding in her arms.

"I'll miss you Auntie Rose. Thank you for everything." Paul said as he shed a tear.

Next was Sonya and her child.

"Thank you for everything Rose. Even though I didn't get to know you for that long, I still love you." Her and her child shed a tear on my corpse

Viktoria came next crying yet only one tear made it to my body.

"I'm so sorry for everything Rose. You were right, Roland was a Moroi bastard. Thank you for protecting me, and I'm so sorry you left with us on a sour note. I wish I could go back and change that time, but that's not possible. I love you."

"We love you very much Rose." That voice belonged to Olena. But what Yeva said was very peculiar.

"I don't believe your dead Rose. You must make a decision. Both have pros and cons but whether you choose the light or not is only your decision." Yeva said and both of them shed only a single tear on my body.

"I'm sorry Oksana can't talk right now, she's too emotional. But we will miss you dearly Rose." They each shed only a single tear.

Mikhail and were next.

"Thank you for bringing us back together." Mikhail spoke while a tear landed on my corpse.

"Thank you for everything you have done Rose. Thank you for being my friend." Sonya Karp said politely trying to hold back her tears except for one that escaped.

"I have no where to start, but thank you for being my friend and bringing me to my sister. I hope you know this is Jailbait speaking." By then I knew it was Jill and then a teardrop went on the body.

"Rose even though I was a complete bitch to you for a while, I'm happy we ended up being friends." Mia spoke crying only letting a tear escape.

"I'll miss you my sister. Make sure Mason knows I miss him." Eddie spoke afterwards, only letting on tear escape his eye.

Sydney and Adrian were next each shedding a teardrop on my dead body before speaking.

"Well Little Dhampir, to be honest I thought I was going to croak first for liver issues."

"Adrian!" Sydney elbowed him in the gut.

"What he is trying to say is that we love and miss you so much. I will miss your idiotic stunts that almost killed us, and you defending yourself about only being half creature of the night." They both chuckled.

My parents Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway stepped up.

"Well Kiz, I only knew you in person for about a year but I will always love you." A tear leaked from his eye.

"Rose even though I should scold you right now, what you did was brave. No matter how many times you disagree, I always had and will love you." Then my body had a new tear on it. Did badass Janine Hathaway just cry?

Oh no!

"Hey Rosie. I will miss you calling me Sparky and Firecrotch, and will miss your witty sarcasim. Even though we acted like we hated eachother, I still consider you my sister. You are too much alike me to not feel like my sister. We are both cocky, show offs who are amazing at snappy comebacks, and we have that little spark in us. We made a pretty kickass Strigoi killing team." Aww, Sparky was a softie. He even shed a tear.

"Rose! I can't believe this happened and it's all my fault! You were the best Guardian I could ask for. The best bondmate I could ask for. The best friend I could ask for. You risked your reputation so I could feel safe and secure when we ran away and I fed off you. You risked being expelled for me. Sure you left me but it doesn't matter now. You risked your life for mine...you exchanged your life for mine. I could not tell you how grateful I am. Christian and I just had our baby, right after you died. What a day." She laughed in between sobs. "My best friend died and not even two hours later my daughter was born. We named her Rosemarie Rhea Ozera Dragomir, we put my name as the babies last name so the Dragomir line won't die out with me. I know if you were alive you would scold me for naming my daughter Rosemarie cause you always hated that name. I will miss you so much Rose! I love you sister!" She broke down crying, tears flooding my corpse. They finally had their baby girl and named her after me. I'm so honored.

"Mason I really don't want to see this."

"There is one more."

I look and I see my Russian god standing above my body. But one thing was wrong. Comrade was crying...a sight never before seen!

"Roza...what you did was very brave. You were truely the best guardian, no guardian would do what you did. You truely lived by our mantra. If I had a time machine I would go back and put myself in front of Lissa, at least I wouldn't have gotten staked in the heart. I can't believe your gone. I have loved you since when I brought you and Lissa back to the Academy, and I always will." His shoulder length hair cascaded over his face, and brown eyes looking at my corpse with tears running down his cheeks and then dropping on my lifeless body. "Love fades...mine certainly hasn't. It will never fade."

Everyone forms a circle around my body and then I see Mason saying goodbye. I'm no longer in the tunnel. I'm in darkness.

The group gathers around Rose's lifeless body in a circle. They each throw their roses into the casket. They close the casket and drop it into the hole in the ground. Just as they pick up their shovels to bury it they hear a banging sound. A sound like someone punching a wall. They lean into the hole's direction and hear a sound. Screaming. Dimitri goes down and investigates. He opens the casket.

**Rose POV**

I wake up in a box and start banging on the lid trying to get it open. I scream. It suddenly flys off it's hinges and I'm met with depressed and shocked expressions from my loved ones.

"What the hell! Why don't you guys get a life. They aren't expensive!"

They all are shocked that somehow I'm alive.

"Roza?" Dimitri asks, his eyes full of longing, love, and joy.

"No it's freaking Dracula! Now I would love to stay here and chat but this casket isn't really comfortable, so..."

I am pulled out and carried out of the hole in the ground. Everyone crams me into a hug, and I hear my name to many people go around.

"Rose." From Janine, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Oksana, Mark, Mikhail, Sonya, and Sydney.

"Kiz." From Abe.

"Little Dhampir." From Adrian.

"Rosie Posie." From none other than Sparky himself.

"Roza" from the Belikovs/Belikovas and Dimitri.

I am finally let free when everyone makes room for a certain blonde with dragon eyes.

"ROSE!" Lissa screams and knocks me down while trying to hug me.

"WHY WERE YOU THAT STUPID! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL HAVE TO FREAKING KILL YOU MYSELF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH KNOWING YOU DIED FOR ME DID TO ME! ESPECIALLY SINCE AFTER THE PAIN I HAD EXPERIENCED FROM LOSING MY BEST FRIEND, I HAD TO DEAL WITH GIVING BIRTH. UGH HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LISTEN TO THAT STUPID MOTHER FUCKING MANTRA! ITS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE. DONT YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN." She screamed while pulling me into a tight hug and crying, no more like balling her eyes out.

"Lissa please stop, I'm sorry, I already have one mom who will surely hand my ass to me later, I don't need another. God give a girl a break." I stand up and brush the dirt from the deep, blood red dress I have on. "I mean I just awoke from the dead not even five minutes ago and you are already cursing that I'm alive." I laugh.

"Wait, you've been kissed by shadows does that mean-"

_The bond is back?_

_Yes _

Lissa screams.

"Lissa what is the matter." Christian asks at the same time as Mikhail, Janine, Eddie, and Dimitri whip out their stakes.

"We'll protect you Lissa." They say in sync.

"I'm not talking about Strigoi." She says and the Guardians give embarassed looks and slide their stakes back where they came from.

"The bond...it's..it's" Lissa stutters.

"It's back." I continue for her.

"And it's both ways!" Lissa screams while jumping up and down with me in her embrace. We all flee to our cars and while I'm walking an arm snakes around my waist and brings me back.

"Welcome back Roza" Dimitri says.

"It's great to be back." I say back, and that's when our lips collide. Then all of a sudden I see a red head standing between the car Dimitri came in and Eddie and Mia came in.

"Mason!" Eddie and I scream and run over to hug our long dead best friend/brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Now I got a question from Neha (guest) on how the Strigoi stole a silver stake since they can't hold them. I'm so sorry I wrote that in. It must have got deleted when I tried to upload it, but I originally put that the Strigoi had on leather gloves to protect their skin from being burned, and then stole the stake. I hope that clears the air, and I'm again really sorry! Also if you have any other questions I'll make sure their answered!**_

**Mason POV**

After witnessing the funeral with Rose I wave goodbye to her, only to see her soon. I hide in between Guardian Belikov's and Eddie/Mia's cars. I see everyone fleeing to their cars and I see Rose wrapped in Dimitri's arms and Eddie and Mia walking hand-in-hand to their cars. I come out of hiding and my two best friends notice me.

"Mason!" Rose screams and runs out of Dimitri's arms and hugs me. Eddie approaches me walking very slow, still in shock.

"Mase?"

I nod.

"We thought you were dead." He says while pulling me in for our infamous 'bro hug'

"Well I was but I helped Rose return. I was told she wasn't meant to be dead yet and if I helped her get back to her friends and family that I would return as well. The magic of her friends and family's love, and Lissa balling her eyes out over Rose's body, which were filled with magic, brought Rose back. Thus, bringing me back."

Before I open the door I scream.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Then I get in the car and I ride back to court with Eddie and Mia.

**Rose's POV**

I have Lissa call a meeting with any Royal Moroi and Guardian who could attend.

"Attention everyone, I have some very exciting news to share with everyone. We were sent two new Guardians, who are very badass" Lissa swore? I think hell has frozen over. " and I know will protect us, and you already know them."

Chatter fills the room and I see everyone who was at my funeral smirk.

Mason and I walk together in front of the massive meeting room filled with an audience. If Mason and I were going to announce our rise from the dead, it would be in true Rose Hathaway style.

"Now I want six of our best Guardians to come down here and face these two, who's identities will be kept secret until they have defeated the Guardians. So they will be wearing cloaks and a spirit charmed necklace to hide their looks. The following people please come down here and prepare to battle. Guardian Petrov, Guardian Castille, Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikova (Viktoria trained to become a guardian ever since the a couple threats from Rolan and other nasty Moroi bastards), Guardian Tanner, and Guardian Belikov."

They all come down and gather around us, almost everyone but Alberta knows who I am, but only Eddie and Dimitri know the identity of the other Guardian next to me.

Lissa moves me to the right and Mason to the left.

"Now Guardians Petrov, Belikova, and Tanner please go to the person over there." She points in my direction

Oh shit!

That means Mason needs to face my mother who is one of the most kickass Guardians out there, his best friend, and a 'Russian God'

Our fights commence and after maybe a minute I take the butt of my stake and jab it onto Viktoria's chest. Then two minutes later I do the same to Mikhail, and four minutes later the same fate goes for Alberta. Mason had Eddie down within two minutes, soon my mom followed, and then after a good five minute fight Mason had "staked" Dimitri. The whole room is in awe, and we stand together, removing our charmed necklaces in sync.

"Now before removing your cloak please announce your names."

"My name is Guardian Mason Ashford."

"My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway-Mazur." Yes I did add Mazur so my mom and I didn't have the same name. We remove our cloaks and everyone is in complete shock.

"Before you have any questions, they did rise from the dead and are perfectly harmless, but they have something special up there sleeves that only I knew about. Please demonstrate Mason and Rose."

Mason spreads his fist and a fire ball comes out of it and he flings it at Eddie.

"Dude what the fuck!" Eddie scream hand on his burnt chest.I run over to him, ask him to remove his shirt, and place my hand on his burn and focus on my magic. Afterwards I check and see his wound had healed. Collective gasps fill the room.

"Guardian Ashford, even though still a Dhampir, wields Fire magic. Guardian Hathaway-Mazur wields the magic of Spirit." Lissa announces to the crowd.

"Now Mason your charge will be my sister, Jill Dragomir, and if Rose's wasn't obvious enough, she will be my Guardian. You are all dismissed."

Everyone is in complete shock

"But...how...what...when...huh?" Eddie stuttered confused

"When we came back, the person who sent us back gave us each magic so we could be the most badass Guardians in court." Mason and I say in sync.

"Well we know that's defiantly Rosie Posie only she would believe that she isn't already the most badass Guardian in Court." Christian states.

"I'm not."

"Roza, you kept the princess at the time safe for a year, you killed your first two Strigoi before you were promised, as well as received your first battle star before being promised, you defeated me as a Strigoi, broke someone out of Tarasov, escaped court prison, survived a bullet to the chest. Do I need to go on? You lived up to our mantra unlike anyone else would, you sacrificed your life for Lissa's, literally. You are truly the most badass Guardian here."

"Aww thanks Comrade, but don't go all softie on me cause then you will suck as a Guardian." I tease and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Ya Eddie better watch out, one argument and I could fry your ass." Mason points out looking serious while we all burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Like you didn't already-oh you were serious." Eddie says laughing, and then deadpans.

"Dead serious." We all give him a look. "Oh ya sorry, bad timing for that pun."

"No shit Sherlock! Where's Watson, of wait he is the other Pyro next to you. You two will now be partners in crime and ask questions like 'who can fry eachother's ass the worst Sparky or Duckie?' The world may never know."

Then Dimitri and I leave everyone in laughter while I feel my ass get hot.

"Sparkies, cut it out, or I will haunt you in your dreams!" I scream over my shoulder and walk back to where Dimitri is waiting for me.

**_Hey guys so do you love it? Hate it? Well if you have any questions that weren't answered already please ask me! Also if you skipped what I put up top, the Strigoi had leather gloves on so he could steal the stake. Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~mo-xo3_**


End file.
